kalevis_greyhawkfandomcom-20200216-history
Homebrew: Ranger
See Classes The following changes apply to the Ranger Class: * The PHB Ranger is replaced by the reworked, but spell-less Ranger. Spell-less reworked Ranger As a Ranger, you gain the following class features: Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per ranger level * Hit Points at st Level: '''10 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per ranger level after 1st. Proficiencies * '''Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields * Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons * Tools: '''None * '''Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity * 'Skills: '''Choose three from Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Stealth and Survival. Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) scale mail or (b) leather armor * (a) two shortswords or (b) two simple melee weapons * (a) a dungeoneer`s pack or (b) an explorer`s pack * a longbow and a quiver of 20 arrows Favored Enemy Beginning at 1st level, you have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of enemy commonly encountered in the wilds. Choose a type of favored enemy: beasts, fey, humanoids, monstrosities, or undead. You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with weapon attacks against creatures of the chosen type. Additionally, you have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice, typically one spoken by your favored enemy or creatures associated with it. However, you are free to pick any language you wish to learn. Natural Explorer You are a master of navigating the natural world, and you react with swift and decisive action when attacked. This grants you the following benefits: * You ignore difficult terrain. * You have advantage on initiative rolls. * On your first turn during combat, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures that have not yet acted. In addition, you are skilled at navigating the wilderness. You gain the following benefits when traveling for an hour or more: * Difficult terrain doesn't slow your group's travel. * Your group can't become lost except by magical means. * Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), you remain alert to danger. * If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. * When you forage, you find twice as much food as you normally would. * While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options: Archery, Defense, Dueling, Mariner, or Two-Weapon Fighting. You can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. * Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. * Close Quarters Shooter When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Your ranged attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. You have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. * Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Mariner As long as you are not wearing heavy armor or using a shield, you have a swimming speed and a climbing speed equal to your normal speed, and you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Tunnel Fighter As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. * Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Combat Superiority At 2nd level, you learn maneuvers that are fueled by special dice called superiority dice. * ''Maneuvers: ''You learn two maneuvers of your choice, which are chosen from the list of maneuvers available to fighters with the Battle Master archetype. Many maneuvers enhance an attack in some way. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn one additional maneuver of your choice at 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th levels. Each time you learn a new maneuver, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. * ''Superiority Dice: You have four superiority dice, which are d8s. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain all of your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 9th level and one more at 17th level. * Saving Throws: Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Maneuver save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice) Ranger Conclave At 3rd level, you choose to emulate the ideals and training of a ranger conclave from the list of available conclaves. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 5th, 7th, 11th, and 15th level. Primeval Awareness Beginning at 3rd level, your mastery of ranger lore allows you to establish a powerful link to beasts and to the land around you. You have an innate ability to communicate with beasts, and they recognize you as a kindred spirit. Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas to a beast as an action, and can read its basic mood and intent. You learn its emotional state, whether it is affected by magic of any sort, its short-term needs (such as food or safety), and actions you can take (if any) to persuade it to not attack. You cannot use this ability against a creature that you have attacked within the past 10 minutes. Additionally, you can attune your senses to determine if any of your favored enemies lurk nearby. By spending 1 uninterrupted minute in concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell), you can sense whether any of your favored enemies are present within 5 miles of you. This feature reveals which of your favored enemies are present, their numbers, and the creatures' general direction and distance (in miles) from you. If there are multiple groups of your favored enemies within range, you learn this information for each group. Poultices At 3rd level, you can create special herbal poultices that have healing power comparable to some potions. You can spend 1 hour gathering herbs and preparing herbal poultices using treated bandages to create a number of such poultices equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). You can carry a number of poultices at one time equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). The poultices you create cannot be applied by anyone but you. After 24 hours, any poultices that you have not used lose their potency. If you spend 1 minute applying one of your poultices to a wounded humanoid creature, thereby expending its use, that creature regains 1d6 hit points for every two ranger levels you have (rounded up). Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. If your DM allows the use of feats, you may instead take a feat. Ranger Conclave feature At 5th level, you gain a feature granted to you by your Ranger Conclave. Additional Maneuvers At 5th level, you learn one additional maneuver of your choice, which is chosen from the list of maneuvers available to fighters with the Battle Master archetype. Greater Favored Enemy At 6th level, you are ready to hunt even deadlier game. Choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4. Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy. Ranger Conclave feature At 7th level, you gain a feature granted to you by your Ranger Conclave. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 8th level you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. If your DM allows the use of feats, you may instead take a feat. Fleet of Foot Beginning at 8th level, you can use the Dash action as a bonus action on your turn. Natural Antivenom Starting at 9th level, you have advantage on saving throws against poison and have resistance to poison damage. Additionally, you can use one of your poultices to cure one poison effect on the creature you are applying it to, in addition to restoring hit points. Additional Maneuvers At 9th level, you learn one additional maneuver of your choice, which is chosen from the list of maneuvers available to fighters with the Battle Master archetype. Hide in Plain Sight Starting at 10th level, you can remain perfectly still for long periods of time to set up ambushes. When you attempt to hide on your turn, you can opt to not move on that turn. If you avoid moving, creatures that attempt to detect you take a -10 penalty to their Wisdom (Perception) checks until the start of your next turn. You lose this benefit if you move or fall prone, either voluntarily or because of some external effect. You are still automatically detected if any effect or action causes you to no longer be hidden. If you are still hidden on your next turn, you can continue to remain motionless and gain this benefit until you are detected. Ranger Conclave feature At 11th level, you gain a feature granted to you by your Ranger Conclave. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 12th level you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. If your DM allows the use of feats, you may instead take a feat. Call Natural Allies Starting at 13th level, when you are in an area of your favored terrain, you can call natural creatures from that terrain to fight on your behalf, using your attunement to the natural world to convince them to aid you. The DM chooses beasts appropriate to the terrain to come to your aid from among those that could hear you and that are within 1 mile of you, in one of the following groups: * One beast of challenge rating 2 or lower * Two beasts of challenge rating 1 or lower * Four beasts of challenge rating 1/2 or lower * Eight beasts of challenge rating 1/4 or lower These beasts approach you from their current location, and will fight alongside you, attacking any creatures that are hostile to you. They are friendly to you and your comrades, and you roll initiative for the called creatures as a group, which takes its own turns. The DM has the creatures' statistics. After 1 hour, these beasts return to their previous location. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again in the same general area for 24 hours, since the same animals will not repeatedly heed your call. Additional Maneuvers At 13th level, you learn one additional maneuver of your choice, which is chosen from the list of maneuvers available to fighters with the Battle Master archetype. Vanish Starting at 14th level, you can use the Hide action as a bonus action on your turn. Also, you can't be tracked by nonmagical means, unless you choose to leave a trail. Favored Enemy improvement You choose one additional favored enemy, as well as an associated language. Your choice should reflect the types of monsters you have encountered on your adventures. Ranger Conclave feature At 15th level, you gain a feature granted to you by your Ranger Conclave. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 16th level you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. If your DM allows the use of feats, you may instead take a feat. Relentless Starting at 17th level, when you roll initiative and have no superiority dice remaining, you regain 1 superiority die. Additional Maneuvers At 17th level, you learn one additional maneuver of your choice, which is chosen from the list of maneuvers available to fighters with the Battle Master archetype. Feral Senses At 18th level, you gain preternatural senses that help you fight creatures you can't see. When you attack a creature you can't see, your inability to see it doesn't impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it. You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn't hidden from you and you aren't blinded or deafened. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 19th level you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. If your DM allows the use of feats, you may instead take a feat. Foe Slayer At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.